1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus that conveys a flexible sheet such as a recording sheet through a sheet-convey path including a curved portion defined by opposed guide members, from a sheet-supply portion to a sheet-discharge portion for holding and discharging the sheet conveyed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been known a printer employing a conveying apparatus that conveys a recording sheet through a so-called “U-turn” path. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-249248) discloses a recording apparatus wherein each of recording sheets stacked in a sheet-supply cassette is conveyed by a reversing roller, first upward and then forward, along a U-turn path defined by a curved guide member, and an ink-jet-type recording head records an image on the each recording sheet.
In addition, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-247544) discloses a recording apparatus wherein a recording sheet is conveyed from a sheet-supply tray to a U-turn path defined by inner and outer curved guide members, and is discharged to a sheet-discharge tray after an image is recorded on the recording sheet by an ink-jet-type recording head.
When the recording sheet is conveyed along the U-turn path, the sheet is guided by the curved guide member(s) while being curved or flexed. More specifically described, the recording sheet is conveyed while being slid on the outer guide member or portion. Therefore, a friction is produced between the recording sheet and the outer guide member or portion. In particular, in the case where a thick recording sheet such as a postcard, or a sheet whose surface is treated with a material giving a high frictional resistance, such as a glossy paper, is conveyed, an increased friction is produced between the recording sheet and the outer guide member. Consequently the speed of conveying of the recording sheet may be made unstable, or even zeroed because the frictional force overcomes the conveying force.